Rameses' Gift
by Kindred01
Summary: UPDATE: Moses has been promised to his brother but he is fearful of the ritual he has to go thought.


Seti had been ill for a long time, since his fall on the chariots he had been come fragile and rumours have started to fly about the kingdom that if his eldest son does not marry before the Pharaoh dies there will be fight to claim the throne. Seti looked up at his Queen Tuya and saw the trouble look in her eyes "He is old enough to take his place." He said, to her this has been their arguments for many months now since Seti become ill.

"I know he is but I am worried, Rameses has been known to be a rough with his lovers. I don't want Moses to get hurt." She pleaded with him. He shook his head and put down his cain making it echo around the room

"Tuya. We agreed that when we took Moses in. He would marry Rameses when he was of age and he was of age 3 years ago." She was quiet and looked down at her king before

"Yes my Pharaoh, but may I just ask if I see one bruise or hear anything that sounds like Moses is unhappy I will want his husband dealt with." She asked, Rameses maybe her son by blood but she will defend Moses if she has to.

"I promises." Pharaoh Seti said as he kissed his wife's hands.

It was midday and Rameses had been looked for his brother all morning, no matter who he talked two no one had seen him. It had worried him, he liked to know where his brother is at all time and who he's with or what he's doing. He sighed as he headed towards the throne room it was his Birthday and it was the day his father showed him his knew consort. He wondered what princess he picked out for him he shuddered to think he wanted Moses and that is all he ever wanted.

He walked in and stood in front of his father "My son come here I have a little gift for your birthday." Seti smiled as he Rameses took his seat next to his father's throne.

"Thank you father I look forward to seeing my gift." He told his father as he looked up when the large doors into the throne room were pulled open by two guards. There were a two rows of beautiful women walked in dropping white and red flowers on the floor as a tall slender figure walked down the hall towards them. The 20 year old leaned forward with deep interest as the woman parted to reveal his beautiful 16 year old brother. …The gods are smiling on me today…

He watched his brother Moses walk up towards them his skin had a glowing shin to it and there was gold bead in his hair. Rameses just groaned at the sight of him and licked his lips as Moses bowed in front of Seti "My Pharaoh." His voice was dry and scratching to his throat

"My son." Seti replied with the nod of his head, and then the curly haired boy bowed to his brother

"My Prince." He said,

"My brother." Ramses purred as Moses stood next to his brother. Rameses look up at his brother and smirked as he reached out and placed a hand on Moses' hip and squeezed it gently as he looked from his flat stomach before looking up to the curly boy's face.

"Well what do you think?" Seti smiled lazily from his throne

"I think it's a wonderful idea father." He smiled "I've been wondering where you been all day." He whispered as he let his hand drifted over Moses' stomach feeling the muscles ripple under his touch

"I think it was times for Moses to take his place by your side." He smiled looking at his two sons with pride and joy.

The curly haired teen turned his head blushed at the thought of what's to come, he was only 16 while his brother was 19 Rameses has been hinting about this happening for a while but Moses always thought he would be older. But their father had become unwell of late and the fear was if he died before he had everything in place for Rameses then the gods would frown at them. The older one of the two stood up and slide his hand up Moses' cheek and leaned forward and pressed his lips to his brothers enjoying the warmth of his touch.

Rameses turned to his father and smiled "Can I?" He asked, Seti nodded letting his sons move in front of him and in front of the court.

"You're both blessed by the gods and to be blessed further we must watch as you Rameses take Moses as your queen." The young teen frowned as he knelt in front of him and watched as his brother pulled his cloth away to show he was already hard. He looked up at Rameses before he licked the full length of the member before he took him into his mouth.

He started to move his head up and down taking as much as he could, he was aware at how many people were watching them he didn't like it but he didn't wasn't to go against his father. Rameses grabbed a handful of Moses hair and started rocking his hips into him building up speed of his hips pushing more of himself down his little brother's throat and groaning at the feel of the heat of Moses' mouth. Tears started to appear at the corner of his eyes as he felt that he couldn't breathe as he was held still his nose pushed against the coarse curly hair.

Rameses pulled him back and pushed him on to his back, he expected to feel the sting of the cold floor hit his back but instead he felt the soft cushions that were placed there for him most likely by the slaves after all Moses is a prince and going to Rameses' consort, next to the Pharaoh the Queen/Consort was taken more cared of because they will carry the next heir to the line. He let out a puff of air and looked up at his brother and swallowed thickly before the priest stood over Moses "Drink this." He said Moses did without protest as he swallowed the foul tasting liquid as two slaved spread scented oil all over his body making him feel like a fresh wiggling fish being brought out onto land before its head gets bashed in.

When he was covered in enough oil they moved away from him leaving him open and exposed ready for his brother. Rameses moved and knelt down in between his young brother's legs while Seti sat there eating the fruit of the day looking lazily happy with himself as Moses let out a grunt of pain. There as a new theory for pregnancy around the kingdom now that if your bleed it means not only was your joining was successful but you stand a better chance at getting pregnant how Moses loathed those priests and their ideas.

He looked down at his curly hair brother and ran his fingers though the soft curls as he rocked his hips into him forcing his member deeper into him "Shhh little brother we talked about this just breath though the pain." Rameses reassured him as he wiped the tears off his face

"It hurts." The teen answered as he looked up into dark eyes of his older brother

"I know but it will get better." He smiled as he moved his hand to Moses hip and started rocking in to him with a bit more force. Rameses started to move faster driving his cock deeper into him making Moses cry out the sound of their skin slapping echoed in the hall along with Moses moans and cries.

The Priests walked around them chanting their spells to hope it aids the potion that Moses drunk to help get him get pregnant. It felt like it forever before the pain melted into pleasure and found him moaning as he rocked himself back down on Rameses cock letting themselves build up their speed and pooling heat in their guts was building with each thrust and it wasn't long before Moses arched his back and screamed as he covered his stomach with hot sticky cum and it wasn't much longer before Rameses groaned as he snapped his hips quickly as he filled his adoptive brother with his seed.

Moses moaned and closed his eyes turned his head to the side away from the sun light that came into the halls. Ramses still had his hands tightly on his hip panting as he let his brain start to kick back to life, he gently pulled out of Moses and sat stood up grabbing his clothe and putting it back on before ne moved back to Moses and picked him up. The curly hair prince snapped his eyes open and he looked up at Rameses smiling down at him "You may take your queen your room." Seti said with a smile as he watched Rameses bow to him

"Thank you for birthday gift father it best I could ask for." The old pharaoh smiled at his sons before letting them go.

Ramses smile to himself as he walked towards his chambers carrying his queen, he could feel Moses shivering in his hold and knew it was all too much for him he knew that Moses didn't want to show off like that but law is law and poor Moses was in tears. "Shhhh my darling the worst is over." He told him as he ordered the two guards that followed him to open the door. Once the doors were closed he placed Moses onto the bed and looked down at him seeing the bruises setting in from his hands and it did make him wince that his brother will be feeling aching and sore. "Moses." He whispered as he cupped his cheeks wiping away his tears "I'm sorry if I was a little rough." He told him softly

"Don't make me do that again." He told him, his voice was horse from crying and screaming.

"No never."

Queen Tuya was not happy how the whole thing went and she stormed out of the throne room not long after her sons left. She marched to Ramses chamber to see them she wanted to see if her youngest son was okay she knew how scared Moses was having very one watches them as his brother made him his queen. She knocked on the door and waited as she thought Ramses open the door for her and smiled his mother "Mother I thought I would be seeing you, come in Moses is resting." He tells her. She nodded to him and slips into the room and walk over to the bed and sit down gently touching Moses' forehead brushing his curls out the way

"You were rather rough with him." She said without looking up from Moses the older brother shifted a little and moved around the bed.

"I didn't mean to be, you know how much I love him." He tells her and she shook her head at her son almost pleading with her to believe him

"I know you have told me but Moses needs to be treated with care my son like a flower that sits in your hand, hold it too tightly and it will break."

"Hold it too softly it be blown away." He replies to her, making her frown before she looked up at him their rich eyes looking at each other

"Treat him with the care you think of yourself deserves." She tells him as Tuya bends down and kisses Moses forehead watching the curly haired boy mumble in his sleep before she stand ups and kisses Ramses on the forehead with him as well."

"I will mother." She smiled at him before leaving.


End file.
